


Accused

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

This cannot be happening. You’re sitting in a police station, hand cuffed to a table. You didn’t kill him, yea he was a loser and yea you hated him but you didn’t kill him. A man comes into the room and sits down. He stares at you, his eyes seem to see into your soul. They’re hazel, you’ve never seen such piercing hazel eyes.   
“My name is Agent Hotchner. What’s your name?”  
“Amelia. Amelia Foster.”   
“Amelia I know you didn’t do this.”   
“You do?” He’s playing you, “Then can you please take these off?” You’re trying to stay calm but the cuffs are making you feel claustrophobic and so is this tiny room. How can one person make a room feel so tiny?   
“Of course.” He stands and comes around the table then and removes the cuffs. He’s gentle, the cop who put them on you wasn’t and put them on too tight. “Can I get you anything?” He says.   
“Can I get some bandages and something to clean these?” You gesture to the wounds. “Maybe some water?”   
“No problem.” He leaves the room then and you stand to stretch then pace around the room. They’re probably watching you but you don’t care. You can’t get him out of your head, his body, oh god. You crouch down in the corner of the room running your hands through your hair. You hold your head in your hands and try to remember how to breathe.   
“Amelia?” Agent Hotchner is back. You can’t breathe. Oh god you can’t remember how to breathe. Why can’t you breathe? “Amelia, look at me.” He says softly. You do, and his hazel eyes are the last thing you see.


	2. Chapter 2

When you wake up someone is holding an oxygen mask to your face. You freak out trying to push whomever it is away. Gentle hands hold your wrists and a voice is softly saying your name. You calm down and see that the one holding your wrists is Agent Hotchner and the one with the mask is a woman, she has long black hair. “It’s alright. You’re okay, you’re okay.” Why are you on the floor? “You passed out.” He says like he’s reading your mind. Creepy.   
“I’m going to remove this mask now okay?” The woman says gently and you nod. She moves it away as Agent Hotchner releases your wrists. He holds out a hand to you and you take it allowing him to help pull you to your feet. You’re unsteady.  
“You might have a headache from passing out.” You don’t. “Luckily you didn’t fall far.” It’s then you notice that your wrists have been expertly bandaged.   
“What’s going on?”  
“We’re moving you to protective custody.”  
“Why? I thought I was being charged with-” you break off. Luke. You didn’t realize you had stopped walking until Agent Hotchner says your name again.   
“Amelia. We know you didn’t do this. We think you’re the target.” He says it quietly.   
“I’m confused.” You say as they lead you into a room with a group of people.  
“We’re FBI and we’re here to help you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“How do you know I’m not guilty?”  
“You’re reaction in the other room pretty much told us everything we need to know. I’m Dr. Reid.”   
“Hi.” You try to smile at him, he seems so young. “My reaction?”  
“Yea, were part of the BAU or the Behavioral Analysis Unit. We study reactions, I’m Derek Morgan by the way. You’ve already met Agents Hotchner and Prentiss. This Agent Jareau.”  
“Call me JJ.” The blonde says with a smile.   
“And Agent Rossi.” The last man in the room nods at you.   
“What does this protective custody entail?”  
“We will take you to a house that only FBI personnel know about and keep you with an agent there until we catch the UnSub.” Dr. Reid says. He has a way of talking that makes you think he could answer just about any question you had.   
“UnSub?” You ask.   
“Unknown subject. The bad guy.” Agent Morgan explains. You nod.   
“How long would that be?”  
“Probably just a few days.” Agent Prentiss says. You like her, she seems like she could kick some serious ass.   
“Okay. Let’s go. I can’t be in the stupid station anymore. It’s been 15 hours since I found Luke. I just want to get out of here.” Agent Hotchner ends up being the one who goes with you. He escorts you out of the building with several of the cops glaring at you. The two of you drive in silence for a while, what are you supposed to say? You close your eyes and all you see is Luke. He can’t be dead. You keep thinking. He can’t be dead. Somehow you nod off to a very light sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

You wake with a jolt and for half a second you don’t remember where you are. You look over in the drivers seat and see Agent Hotchner and slowly it comes back to you. Luke.   
“Damn.” You groan rubbing your eyes.   
“Can I ask you some questions?”  
“Of course.”  
“Do you know anyone named Kim Miller or David Wallace?”   
“Yes. I know. They’re dead, the cops told me that they found them the same way I found Luke.” You take a deep breath, “How do I get him out of my head? Every time I close my eyes he’s there. When I’m awake I see him. He’s in my nightmares. How long until this goes away?” You didn’t realize how loud you were talking until you stopped.   
“It takes a while.” At least he’s honest.   
“You said you had questions?”  
“What was your last interaction with each like?”   
“Angry.”  
“For all three?”   
“Yes. I dated Luke for a few months and Kim and I were really close friends. He cheated on me with her, so yea. They hurt me and we fought, I was angry.”  
“And David?”   
“He owed me money. $3000. He kept spending money on things like trips and a new car but he couldn’t pay me back so again we argued. I’m a teacher. I don’t make a lot of money. Now I feel like an ass hole for being so mad at him.”   
“It’s understandable to be upset about someone owing you that kind of money.”  
“No it’s not. But thank you.”   
“How long has it been since you saw David and Kim?”  
“Six months? I don’t know for sure.”   
“We’re about half hour away from the house but we need to stop for gas.”   
“Can I run to the bathroom too?”  
“Of course.” He pulls into the next station and you head inside while he fills the tank.


	5. Chapter 5

He’s on the phone when you come back to the SUV. You’ve got two coffees and a pocket full of creamer and sugar. You pop open the door and climb into the passenger seat.   
“I got this for you. I have cream and sugar for you too.”   
“You didn’t need to do that. Thank you.”  
“Want anything in it?”  
“Two creams one sugar.”   
“Done.” You add what he asked for into the cup and stir it you take a sip of your own coffee, which to be honest is more creamer and sugar than coffee. “Is everything okay?”  
“Yea. We’re just trying to figure out who this UnSub is. They are probably protective of you. The people they’ve killed have all hurt or wronged you in some way. Does that sound like anyone you might know?”  
“No. I don’t have any brothers and my dad isn’t a vengeful person. He might talk some shit but his bark is worse than his bite.”   
“What about an uncle?”  
“The only uncle I talk to is a cop in Dallas.”  
“Name?”  
“Mark Sallis.” He nods then calls someone on his phone.   
“Garcia I want you to check and make sure that a Officer Mark Sallis hasn’t been in this area in the past two weeks.” This Garcia says something then he says, “Thanks.” He hangs up then and you continue the drive in silence. You stare out the window, there isn’t much out here. You glance up and you can see more stars than you’ve ever seen. He pulls onto a long driveway and he parks in front of a small log cabin.  
“Stay in here.” He says and he goes to clear the cabin and a few minutes later is back at your door. “You can come in.”


	6. Chapter 6

The cabin has a bedroom with two small beds and a small bathroom and the rest of the cabin is one room.   
“This is cozy.” You say softly and he chuckles.   
“It’s small but it will do to keep you safe.”   
“Honestly. I like it. It’s a cute little place, it reminds me of my grandpa’s hunting cabin. Just less dead stuffed heads on the wall.”   
You pause and move to the kitchen. “You hungry?” You ask. You don’t do well with inactivity.   
“I doubt we have much here.” You start pulling open the fridge, not much there some tortilla shells. Going into the freezer you find some frozen peas, frozen corn and beef.   
“I could make a variation of Mexican. No cheese and no lettuce but there are some shells, meat, corn and peas.”  
“Sounds good. You’re sure you don’t mind?”   
“Not at all. If I don’t do anything I’ll go stir crazy.” You laugh softly. You get to work on the food and Agent Hotchner stays busy with his team via the phone. You’re not really listening you’re more lost in what you’re doing.   
Dinner turns out better than you expected, considering you had to improvise with the seasoning.   
“This is great.” Agent Hotchner says.   
“Great might be overselling it but thank you Agent Hotchner.”   
“Please call me Aaron. Especially if someone does end up coming over.”  
“Why would someone come over?”   
“There are a couple of nosey neighbors in the area.”   
“Good to know.”  
“Also if someone comes to the door don’t answer it without me. It could be the UnSub.”  
“We’re like an hour and a half away.”  
“I know. Better safe than sorry.” You nod and begin to clean up from dinner, to your surprise he helps.


	7. Chapter 7

The two of you go to bed two hours later. It’s uncomfortable at first, to be sleeping in a room with a stranger. The next morning you wake to the smell of coffee and the sound of Aaron’s voice on the phone. You get up and move to the bathroom, there’s a toothbrush still in its packaging sitting on the counter. You use it then go out to find breakfast food on the table.   
“Dig in.” Aaron says then goes back to the phone call. You do and the rest of the day is spent just hanging out in the cabin. By the end of the day, you’re going stir crazy.   
“I know it’s hard being cooped up in here but my team has a name they’re just trying to find him.”  
“What’s the name?”   
“Nathaniel Bergen.” You stare blankly at him.   
“I have no idea who that is. I thought I was supposed to know this guy.”  
“Just because you don’t know him doesn’t mean he doesn’t know you. It could have been anything from a delivery he made to you to working as the IT guy at your job.”   
“This is so frustrating!” You stalk into the bedroom and flop down on the bed. You don’t remember falling asleep but something jars you awake. You hear the sound of someone hitting someone else. Aaron! You run out to the living room and see a man on top of the agent punching him. His gun is on the floor behind the man, there’s no way he could reach it. Come on Aaron! The two men twist but then you see a flash of silver. Shit. He has a knife! Without thinking you dash forward pick up the gun and fire.


	8. Chapter 8

He wasn’t dead. Neither of them were. Shooting Nathaniel stopped him from killing a federal agent and it had only been in the shoulder. But it was enough. Enough for Agent Hotchner to get the upper hand and place Nathaniel under arrest. He had asked you to dial 911 and you had with shaking fingers. Aaron had bound the bullet wound on Nathaniel while you had made the call, still holding the gun in your free hand. If that asshole even breathed too heavy you’d shoot him again. He’d tried talking to you but Aaron told him to shut up and locked him in the bedroom, cuffed to the bed.   
“Come here.” You say softly. He’s still bleeding from a cut by his eye. “Sit.” He does as you ask and you pull one of the gloves out of the first aid kit and yank it on. “Sorry if this stings.” You say using an alcohol wipe to clean around the cut. “It doesn’t look too deep. I don’t think you’ll need stitches.” You hold a piece of gauze to the cut and wait a few minutes. You can tell he’s looking at you but you’re too focused on making sure you stop the bleeding. He bleeds through the first piece of gauze so you add a second. You can see lights in the distance and hope it’s paramedics.   
“Hey.” Aaron says pulling your attention. “You saved my life today. Thank you.”  
“You would have done the same thing.”  
“Yes, but that’s my job.” He points out.   
“I’m just glad you’re okay.”   
“This is nothing.” He says motioning to his face. “Nice shot by the way.”  
“I was aiming for his head.” He looks taken aback, “I’m kidding.” You assure him with a laugh.   
“I was hoping so.” That’s when the paramedics come rushing in.   
“He has a cut on his forehead and there’s a guy cuffed to the bed in the other room with a GSW.” You say and you hand off your job to the paramedic. The rest of the team showed up with the EMT’s and Agent Morgan leads Nathaniel out of the room. He glares at you but doesn’t say a word. You stare back.   
You won.


End file.
